A Piece Of Us
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Un minois d'une douceur déconcertante, une minuscule poignée de mèches blondes et deux billes d'un bleu si clair qu'il y voit le ciel ; il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent, il ne connaît pas tout ça, mais à l'instant où Ino glisse délicatement le bébé dans ses bras tremblants, son cœur bat la chamade et il se dit que, peut-être, c'est ça, être heureux.


**_ a piece of us.**  
**Romance, Family.  
****Personnages principaux : Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake & Inojin Yamanaka.**

1.

\- « attends, quoi ? »  
\- « je suis enceinte. » _répète-t-elle_. « d'à peu près, un mois. »

Et soudain, un tas d'applaudissements flotte dans les airs. Elle se heurte aux sourires ravis sur les lèvres de ses amis ; elle tombe dans les bras de Temari, récolte quelques baisers de la part de Karui et se noie dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Chôji. Ils sont heureux, pour elle, pour eux et elle retient maladroitement ses larmes au bord de ses paupières.

\- « félicitations, Ino. » _lâche le rouquin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

Il dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front tremblant de bonheur et passe un bras possessif autour de la taille de son épouse ; si quelqu'un lui avait dit que le petit garçon potelé qu'elle connaissait deviendrait un bel homme et qu'il épouserait une kunoichi féroce, elle aurait rit. Pourtant, là, ça semblait si évident ; il méritait amplement tout ça.

Le regard de son meilleur ami s'accroche à quelque chose dans son dos et elle fait volte-face, sans un bruit ; parce qu'elle sait qu'il est là, à quelques mètres d'elle et elle est effrayé.

\- « Shikamaru, je-. » _tente-t-elle, l'estomac noué_.  
\- « j'ai besoin d'air. » _dit-il, simplement_.

Et il disparaît sur le balcon de l'appartement ; elle n'a même pas eu le temps de croiser son regard et quelque part, ça lui fait mal. Le bonheur qui lui tordait les tripes, quelques minutes en arrière, s'évapore et elle se perd dans ses souvenirs ; les deux garçons ont toujours été là, à n'importe quel moment de son existence, si bien qu'elle est persuadée que dans un univers parallèle, elle est follement amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Elle se souvient des sourires maladroits du brun, des rires contagieux du roux ; des missions, des disputes, des repas. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle s'apprête à le rejoindre sur ce fichu balcon, mais son amant la retient ; un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Sai la pousse doucement vers Karui et Temari.

\- « je m'en occupe. » _annonce-t-il_.  
\- « mais-. » _souffle-t-elle, inquiète_.  
\- « Shikamaru et Sai ont des choses à se dire. » _explique Chôji, d'une voix bienveillante._

Les lèvres du brun effleurent un instant sa joue et il s'engouffre à son tour sur le balcon. La baie vitrée se referme doucement derrière lui ; un amer parfum de tabac traîne dans les airs. Shikamaru fume, accoudé à la rambarde et il ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans les rues du village. Un silence pesant se glisse entre eux et sincèrement, Sai n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est censé dire ; c'est la pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles bleutées de la blonde qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Les deux bruns ne sont pas vraiment, et d'ailleurs, il a remarqué que le regard du stratège est devenu plus dur depuis qu'il fréquente Ino ; mais, pourquoi ? Il n'est pas vraiment doué pour comprendre les autres.

\- « elle est enceinte. » _la voix du brun lui arrache un sursaut et il acquiesce vivement, les sourcils froncés. _« de toi. »  
\- « est-ce que tu me détestes ? » _demande-t-il, d'une voix hésitante._

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Shikamaru ; un soupir las et épuisé. Il tire une taffe de sa cigarette et recrache la fumée dans les airs.

\- « tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. » _répond-il, simplement_.  
\- « ça ne réponds pas à ma question. » _réplique le brun_. « est-ce que tu me détestes ? est-ce que c'est à cause de ma relation avec Ino ? du bébé ? ou est-ce que c'est.. parce que tu.. l'aimes ? est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »  
\- « ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sai. » _grogne-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.

Des rires se tirent de l'intérieur de l'appartement et sans un bruit, il fait volte-face, le tube de nicotine coincé entre ses lèvres ; son regard d'un bel ébène s'accroche à la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, qui danse joyeusement avec son épouse. Ino est belle. Et il sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement à cette constatation. Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle est la personne la plus importante dans son cœur ; il est raide dingue de Temari, bien sûr, mais Ino.. elle est sa meilleure amie, son âme-soeur.

\- « tu es amoureux d'elle ? » _lance-t-il, à Sai.  
_\- « q-quoi ? » _bégaie le brun_.  
\- « est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Il écrase brutalement le mégot sur la rambarde et pose son regard sur le brun, près de lui ; il n'a jamais été très proche de Sai, ils se connaissent à peine et la première fois qu'il a vu Ino, accrochée à son bras, il a surtout eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- « réponds à cette putain de question, Sai. » _crache-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la gorge.  
_\- « je.. je ne sais pas.. euh, je-. » _tente-t-il de répondre_.

Les mots s'extirpent des lèvres de l'artiste avec une telle hésitation, que pendant un instant il oublie les quatre personnes dans l'appartement ; son poing cogne brutalement contre la joue du brun et il l'attrape par le col de son haut, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- « pourquoi tu hésites, putain ? » _s'énerve-t-il_.  
\- « je-. » _lâche-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux_.  
\- « Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? »

La voix de son épouse se heurte à sa silhouette et il se confronte silencieusement aux prunelles d'un émeraude de la jeune femme ; une main sur son abdomen, elle le fixe, d'un regard furieux. Un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres et il relâche Sai, avant de prendre la fuite dans une autre pièce ; il s'engouffre dans le corridor et attrape sa veste, maladroitement. Il est en colère et il ne sait même pas contre qui ; contre Sai, parce qu'il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie ? contre Ino, parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte ? ou contre lui, parce qu'il l'a frappé sans aucune raison valable ?

\- « Shikamaru, attend. »  
\- « lâche-moi, In-. »

La main de la blonde tape brutalement sa joue et il retient son souffle, une demi-seconde ; Ino n'a jamais levé la main sur lui, jamais. Quelle que soit la bêtise qu'il a pu faire, quelle que soit l'idiotie qu'il a dit, elle ne l'a jamais frappé. Des perles salées pointent au bord des paupières de la douce Yamanaka et ça lui fait mal ; il observe les traits de son visage et se rend compte douloureusement qu'elle n'est plus l'enfant qu'il avait l'habitude de protéger, discrètement. Ino est devenue une femme et bientôt, il ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- « qu'est-ce qui te prend, merde ? » _hurle-t-elle_. « tu l'as frappé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? tu-. »  
\- « tu es enceinte. » _dit-il, une pointe de souffrance dans la gorge_.

Elle ne dit rien, les sourcils froncés.

\- « tu es enceinte. » _répète-t-il_.  
\- « Temari est enceinte, aussi. de toi. _» rappelle-t-elle, confuse_.  
\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, lorsque tu seras mère ? » _demande-t-il, le regard baissé_. « tu nous oublieras, Chôji et moi.. tu m'oublieras. »  
\- « de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Shikamaru ? » _questionne-t-elle, du bout des lèvres_.  
\- « est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? »

La question du brun la surprend, il dépose son regard dans le sien, presque craintivement et elle acquiesce, sans hésitation ; parce que oui, Sai la rend heureuse. Et là, elle devrait être auprès de lui, mais elle est incapable d'être loin de ses deux meilleurs amis, de son meilleur ami ; elle se confronte silencieusement au brun de ses prunelles, un instant. Il semble.. effrayé et soudainement, elle comprend ; Shikamaru est effrayé.

\- « Shikamaru. » _appelle-t-elle, tendrement_.

Il ne répond pas, la mâchoire contractée ; elle le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il déteste ça, être si faible. Le brun a toujours eu du mal à assumer ses propres sentiments. Un sourire maladroit déforme ses lèvres et elle effleure du bout des doigts la joue rugueuse du garçon ; il devient un homme, un peu plus chaque jour, mais à ses yeux, il est encore ce petit garçon, constamment en proie au sommeil, mais particulièrement empli de courage.

\- « est-ce que toi, tu m'oublieras quand ton enfant sera né ? » _demande-t-elle_.  
\- « impossible. » _murmure-t-il, immédiatement_. « tu es inoubliable, Ino. »

Son cœur rate un battement, aux mots de son meilleur ami et elle se faufile dans ses bras, un sanglot au bord des lèvres ; il y a ce fil rouge qui les relie tous les deux, ce fil rouge qui s'est un peu trop renforcé après la quatrième grande guerre, depuis l'instant où ils ont perdus leurs pères, tous les deux. Elle se souvient de cet instant, ils étaient là, sur le champ de bataille et elle s'est heurté à la souffrance dans les prunelles du brun, alors que leurs pères expliquaient la situation aux shinobis ; elle s'était difficilement retenu de fondre dans les bras de son meilleur ami, là, au beau milieu de tout le monde.

\- « toi aussi. » _souffle-t-elle, d'une petite voix_. « tu es inoubliable, Shikamaru. »  
\- « je ne veux que ton bonh-. »  
\- « Shikamaru. » _la voix de Sai résonne dans l'appartement_. « Shikamaru. »

Les sourcils froncés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tournent la tête vers le brun, d'un même mouvement ; il est là, dans l'encadrement d'une porte hasardeuse, la joue d'un pourpre vif, les autres sur ses talons.

\- « écoute. » _commence le stratège_. « je suis dés-. »  
\- « ne t'excuse pas. » _le coupe-t-il, une pointe de détermination dans la voix_. « tu as eu raison, je méritais ce coup. »  
\- « Sai. » _lâche la blonde, dans les bras de Shikamaru_.  
\- « tu m'as demandé si je suis amoureux d'elle. » _rappelle-t-il, le souffle court_. « et j'ai paniqué, je t'ai répondu que je ne savais pas. c'était une bêtise. je.. je ne suis pas très doué avec tout ça, j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre la différence entre être ami et être en couple. » _un rire légèrement nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres_. « pose-moi la question, encore une fois, s'il te plaît. »

Shikamaru repousse doucement sa meilleure amie de l'étreinte et s'avance ; il se poste à quelques centimètres du brun et prend une inspiration.

\- « est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? » _demande-t-il, une nouvelle fois.  
_\- « terriblement. » _réponds le brun, immédiatement_. « je suis terriblement amoureux d'elle. »

Il n'y a pas une seule minuscule pointe d'hésitation dans la voix du garçon et pendant un instant, il ne dit rien ; il sent les regards des autres sur lui, mais il se contente de mettre son regard dans celui de l'autre. Finalement, un sourire déforme le coin des lèvres du stratège et il ébouriffe les mèches brunes de Sai, sans un mot ; et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, le regard empli d'étoiles du brun sur le moment, lui a volé un battement.

2.

\- « c'est injuste. » _pleurniche-t-elle_.

Le nez pincé, le brun lui frotte le dos, d'une main chaleureuse ; bien qu'il se passerait volontiers de cet instant. Son regard s'accroche malencontreusement au teint verdâtre de l'eau des toilettes et il retient un haut de cœur ; il est terriblement amoureux d'elle, mais là, il se prendrait bien des vacances.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? » _ajoute-t-elle_.  
\- « parce que tu es une femme ? » _propose le brun_.

Il sent que ses mots ne lui plaisent pas ; le corps de la blonde se raidit sous sa main et il fixe un point imaginaire sur le mur d'un blanc immaculé. S'il croise son regard, il est mort ; et sur la table de la cuisine, un café bien chaud l'attend patiemment.

\- « j'aurais dû avoir un pénis. » _lâche-t-elle_.

Une moue boudeuse déforme son visage et il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer ; il intensifie les frottements dans son dos et esquisse un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- « si tu avais eu un pénis. » _commence-t-il. _« je ne serais sûrement pas tombé amoureux de toi. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » _réplique-t-elle, immédiatement_. « l'amour ne se contrôle pas et tu m'aimes. »  
\- « peut-être, mais j'aime encore plus tes seins. » _explique-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules._

La main délicate de la blonde tape brutalement contre sa cuisse et il retient difficilement un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres ; il tombe en arrière, les fesses sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et fronce les sourcils.

\- « tu m'as frappé. » _dit-il_.  
\- « tu trouves que c'est le moment pour parler de mes seins ? » _balance-t-elle, furieusement._ « je suis au-dessus des toilettes depuis deux bonnes heures. »  
\- « ce n'est pas de ma faute. » _marmonne-t-il, en tentant de se défendre_.

Le bleu électrique des prunelles de son amante s'accroche à son visage et il déglutit légèrement ; il l'aime, mais il se demande parfois où est passé la douce et timide Ino qui a partagé ses draps, la première fois. Il tente un sourire, mais elle écrase une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa cuisse, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux, cette fois.

\- « ce n'est pas de ta faute, vraiment ? » _souffle-t-elle_. « et qui s'est dit que ça serait encore meilleur sans préservatif, parce qu'il a entendu Kiba l'affirmer ? qui écoute Kiba, sérieusement ? »  
\- « bah.. toi et moi. » _lâche-t-il, sérieusement_.

Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses mots, qu'elle le pousse hors de la salle de bain, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres ; la porte claque durement et il retient un sursaut.

\- « la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de faire un câlin, tu demanderas à ton super copain Kiba. » _hurle-t-elle, à travers la porte_.

La seconde d'après, elle se plie au-dessus des toilettes, une nouvelle fois et un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du brun ; il est tenté, extrêmement tenté, de rejoindre la cuisine et de prendre son café. Mais elle est là, de l'autre côté de la porte et elle n'a pas tort. Il s'enfonce dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit près d'elle, repoussant les mèches blondes qui glissent devant son visage ; quelques perles naissent au coin des paupières de la douce Yamanaka et il dépose une main chaleureuse dans son dos.

\- « pardon, je suis un idiot. » _s'excuse-t-il_.  
\- « non, ça va. » _réplique-t-elle, dans un sanglot incontrôlé_. « je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. »  
\- « réactions hormonales. » _explique-t-il, immédiatement_. « j'ai lu que la grossesse rendait une femme chiante, encore plus chiante qu'à l'habituel et-. »  
\- « ferme-là, Sai. » _le coupe-t-elle, sévèrement_.  
\- « mais-. »  
\- « non, ta gueule. »

3.

Le bois de la porte cède au visage épuisé de son ancien maître et il lui offre un sourire extrêmement gêné ; Kakashi jette un coup d'œil vers l'atlas sombre, où la lune ronde se montre à l'univers, et fronce les sourcils.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sai ? » _interroge-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix_.  
\- « je.. » _commence-t-il, maladroitement_. « j'ai besoin d'un endroit.. pour la nuit. »

Les mots du brun n'éteignent pas l'inquiétude dans les prunelles du quarantenaire et il acquiesce, il se décale légèrement sur le côté et laisse son ancien élève s'engouffrer dans l'appartement ; sûrement que, dans le fond, la présence du brun entre ses murs lui fait un peu plaisir. Après la quatrième grande guerre, il a prit le poste de sixième hokage et le boulot ne le lâche jamais, si bien qu'il ne sait plus exactement quand est-ce qu'il a vu la bouille de l'un de ses élèves, la dernière fois. Il étouffe un bâillement entre ses lèvres et se tire dans le salon, Sai sur ses talons.

\- « est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? un thé ? » _propose le cendré_.  
\- « euh.. oui, pourquoi pas. » _acquiesce-t-il_. « un thé, c'est très bien. »

Kakashi disparaît rapidement dans la cuisine ; la voix grave du brun résonne une demi-seconde entre les murs de son appartement et il se rend compte que Sai n'est plus du tout l'adolescent maladroit qu'il a connu, le garçon qui se battait constamment avec Naruto. Un sourire nostalgique déforme le coin de ses lèvres et il renverse un peu de thé dans deux tasses, avant de retourner dans le salon ; il dépose les tasses pleines sur la surface dure de la table basse et en glisse une, jusqu'à son ancien élève.

\- « alors.. qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » _questionne le quarantenaire._ « est-ce que tu as des problèmes.. d'argent ? tu n'as plus d'appartement ? »  
\- « si, si. » _réplique le brun, la tasse entre les mains._ « c'est juste que.. Ino m'a mis à la porte. »

L'information n'étonne pas tant que ça le cendré, à vrai dire ; une semaine en arrière, c'est Naruto qui s'est retrouvé sur le pas de la porte, les larmes au bord des paupières, après qu'une Hinata, furieuse contre lui, l'a mis à la porte pour la nuit. Le blond était tant touché par la dispute qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, pourtant le lendemain, son épouse lui souriait comme si de rien n'était.

\- « elle.. on s'est disputés. » _avoue-t-il, maladroitement_. « je ne sais même plus pourquoi. j'ai dit quelque chose et.. la seconde d'après, elle était furieuse contre moi. elle m'a mis à la porte de mon propre appartement. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappe des lèvres de l'artiste.

\- « je suis un idiot, hein. » _lâche-t-il, le regard baissé.  
_\- « pas du tout. » _réplique le sixième hokage, la tasse au bord des lèvres_. « Ino est enceinte, elle t'aime, n'en doutes pas, mais la grossesse la fatigue énormément ; ça affecte son corps et sa tête. elle regrette sûrement ce qu'elle a fait. »

Les iris de Sai se posent délicatement sur son visage et il lui adresse un petit sourire, sous son masque ; il trouve ça attendrissant, à quel point, le brun est perdu dans tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il fera un excellent père.

\- « vous n'avez pas d'enfants. » _souffle le brun_.  
\- « hm. » _approuve-t-il.  
_\- « pourquoi ? » _demande-t-il, curieusement_. « vous êtes un bel homme, un excellent shinobi et vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. la gente féminine apprécie ça, non ? à moins que.. vous êtes gay ? »

Les mots de son ancien élève lui arrachent un rire, un rire d'une telle sincérité que ça l'étonne lui-même ; il secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche, la tasse fumante entre les mains. Sai n'est sûrement pas le premier à poser cette question, mais rares sont ceux qui ont une vraie réponse.

\- « je ne suis pas gay. » _affirme-t-il, le regard plongé dans le liquide fumant_. « c'est juste que.. je suis tombé amoureux, il y a longtemps. Rin.. elle était la seule qui aurait pu m'offrir une famille, la seule que je voulais, mais elle s'est sacrifié pendant une dangereuse mission. »  
\- « pardon, je n'aurais pas dû. » _s'excuse rapidement le brun.  
_\- « ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. » _lâche-t-il._ « j'ai tourné la page, même si je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de nouveau. »  
\- « mais.. vous ne voulez pas d'enfants ? » _demande-t-il, du bout des lèvres_. « vous feriez un bon père. »  
\- « j'ai déjà des enfants. »

La réponse de son maître lui vole un froncement de sourcils et il dépose la tasse de thé à moitié vide sur la table ; comment diable se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant ? Et est-ce que Naruto et Sakura étaient au courant ?

\- « Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et toi. vous êtes mes enfants. »

Son cœur rate un battement, à l'instant où les mots se heurtent à sa cage thoracique ; Sai est orphelin, il n'a aucun souvenir de ses parents, il ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie, quelque part ou s'ils sont morts, depuis longtemps. Shin a été sa famille, sa seule famille ; puis, Naruto lui a tendu une main, Sakura lui a offert un sourire, Ino lui a apprit à aimer et Kakashi.. le quarantenaire a toujours été là, discrètement et de loin, mais il l'a toujours été.

\- « je crois que.. » _commence l'artiste_. « je crois que j'aurais aimé que vous soyez.. mon père. »

Un doux sourire déforme les lèvres du cendré et la seconde d'après, il glisse ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du garçon, les ébouriffant tendrement. Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochent aux pommettes du shinobi et il repousse doucement la main de son ancien maître.

\- « tu as l'air heureux. » _observe le quarantenaire_. « Ino semble te rendre heureux. »  
\- « c'est le cas. » _acquiesce-t-il_. « elle me rend vraiment heureux, même si.. enfin, ce n'est rien. »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Kakashi dépose sa tasse sur la table et plonge son regard dans les iris bruns de son ancien élève ; Sai se sent en sécurité, là, sur le canapé du sixième hokage.

\- « je suis effrayé. » _avoue-t-il, du bout des lèvres_. « je.. je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'être un père. »  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » _questionne le cendré_.  
\- « j'ai.. tout ce sang sur mes mains. » _confie-t-il, le cœur tremblant_. « Ino dit qu'elle aussi, mais elle.. elle a tué pour se défendre. j'ai tué, parce que j'en avais reçu l'ordre et on sait tous les deux que ce n'était pas toujours de mauvaises personnes. j'ai tué des innocents, Kakashi.. j-j'ai tué. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les larmes s'échappent de ses paupières et roulent le long de ses joues pâles ; les mains tremblantes, il étouffe maladroitement les sanglots entre ses lèvres, honteux de ressentir toute cette tristesse, ça lui broie le cœur. Les bras réconfortants de Kakashi se glissent autour de son corps tremblant et il ne dit rien ; le plus âgé plonge ses mains dans les mèches du garçon et tente de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde que Naruto et Sasuke ont eu une enfance difficile, mais à ses yeux, Sai est le garçon qui lui ressemble le plus ; parce que là où l'hôte du démon renard a eu le troisième hokage ou encore, Iruka, là où le survivant du clan Uchiha a eu les autres membres de son équipe, le brun n'a eu personne. Il s'est retrouvé seul, dans les ténèbres, à suivre les ordres d'un homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de faire attention à lui.

\- « tu as tué. » _lâche le cendré_. « mais tu ne l'as pas fait, parce que tu le voulais, tu l'as fait, parce que tu en avais reçu l'ordre. est-ce que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais ? je ne pense pas. parce que sinon, tu te trompes sur moi ; tu dis que je suis un homme bien, mais j'ai tué, moi aussi. j'ai tué et j'ai été incapable de protéger les personnes que j'aimais. »

Un reniflement indiscret s'élève de la silhouette du garçon dans ses bras et il resserre doucement sa prise.

\- « j'ai laissé mourir mon maître, mon coéquipier, la fille que j'aimais. » _continue-t-il_. « mais je me lève, tous les matins, en tentant de faire de cet univers, un endroit meilleur pour les générations suivantes. ce n'est pas ton passé qui compte dans ton rôle de père, c'est la personne que cet enfant fera de toi. »

Et ça, Kakashi le pense vraiment ; peut-être bien que l'adolescent que le brun était, aurait été incapable d'être père, mais le jeune homme sous ses yeux en ferait un très bon. Les minutes passent et finalement, les pupilles légèrement rougis, il se tire de l'étreinte et attrape sa tasse de thé, noyant un « merci » dans le liquide ambré. Le cendré l'observe un instant ; ce n'est plus un enfant et chaque seconde qui s'échappe lui hurle ça.

\- « tu seras un bon père. » _souffle-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres_.  
\- « et vous, vous ferez un excellent grand-père. » _ajoute le brun_. « du moins, s-si vous acceptez. »

Le brun se confond en un tas de bégaiements pendant une demi-seconde, une touche de rose sur les joues ; d'un geste tendre, il ébouriffe les cheveux du garçon. Il a hâte de voir ce petit bout à naître.

4.

\- « j'ai envie de faire pipi, Sai. »

Un énième soupir s'échappe des lèvres du brun. Il acquiesce.

\- « fais vite, j'ai bientôt terminé. »

La blonde ne l'écoute même pas. Le drap d'un blanc immaculé qui la recouvrait s'écrase sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé et elle disparaît dans une autre pièce, en murmurant un tas de mots incompréhensibles ; Sai se penche sur sa toile et esquisse un sourire, ça, c'est sa vision du bonheur. Qui aurait cru qu'il en arriverait là ? Un bruit de pas effréné flotta dans les airs et le sourire maladroit de sa petite-amie se glisse de nouveau dans la pièce, elle récupère rapidement le drap sur le sol et couvre sa nudité, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

\- « remonte un peu ton bras. » _lance-t-il, un sourcil arqué_. « oui, comme ça. et ta main, un peu plus sur la droite. hm, attend.. courbe toi. un peu plus. un peu plus. un peu p-. »  
\- « si tu termines cette phrase, je te tue. » _menace-t-elle_.  
\- « d'accord, d'accord. Pardon. » _s'excuse-t-il_.

Il lui lance un petit sourire et se remet à peindre ; les rayons du soleil s'accrochent à la blonde et ça lui coupe le souffle. Le ventre d'Ino n'est plus si plat, quatre mois qu'un petit être fait son nid là-dedans et Sai est littéralement fasciné par cette idée ; par le fait qu'un bébé, son bébé, soit en train de grandir à l'intérieur de la femme qu'il aime. Et ça aussi, c'est étonnant ; maintenant, il n'a plus de mal à se dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle, il le sait, il le sent. Bien sûr, il a encore un peu de mal à lui dire de vive voix, mais elle lui a dit qu'elle était prête à attendre un million d'années s'il le fallait.

\- « tu bouges, Ino. »  
\- « je suis enceinte, Sai. ça fait deux heures que je suis debout. »

Elle étouffe quelques jurons entre ses lèvres, ça le fait sourire ; Ino est loin d'être patiente, il commence à s'en rendre compte. Ils ne partagent pas le même appartement, elle vit encore chez sa mère, dans la demeure familiale, mais passe énormément de temps, ici, dans son appartement à lui ; au début, ça l'embêtait un peu. Soudainement, il trouvait des sous-vêtements féminins dans sa lessive, une brosse à dents au teint violet sur son lavabo et des produits de beauté incompréhensibles sur ses étagères ; mais il adore ça. Elle est partout où il pose son regard et ça le rassure.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument faire ça ? » _demande-t-elle, dans un soupir épuisé.  
_\- « ça ? » _répète-t-il, un sourcil arqué_.  
\- « oui, me peindre, tous les mois. »  
\- « parce que ton corps prend un peu plus d'ampleur tous les mois. »

Trois peintures traînent dans la pièce qui lui sert d'atelier ; trois peintures d'elle, nue, simplement couverte d'un drap blanc. Il ne l'avouera jamais, parce que ça risquerait de lui faire un peu trop plaisir, mais ce sont, de loin, ses plus belles œuvres ; il ne se lasse pas de les observer.

\- « pardon ? » _lâche-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix_.  
\- « hein ? » _souffle-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.  
\- « mon corps prend un peu plus d'ampleur, tous les mois ? » _répète-t-elle_. « tu me trouves grosse, quoi. »  
\- « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. mais ce n'est pas comme ci, tu étais mince, tu es enceinte et-. »

Un sanglot se heurte aux murs de la pièce ; il relève son regard vers elle et déglutit. Le visage de la blonde est noyé sous les larmes ; elle pleure et c'est de sa faute. Il se rend compte que depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle est particulièrement sensible à tout ce qu'il dit ; pourtant, elle devrait savoir qu'il se comporte souvent comme un idiot.

Il dépose le pinceau sur le tabouret, à sa droite et se hisse sur ses deux pieds ; d'un pas rapide, il s'approche d'elle et attrape son visage humide entre ses mains, couvertes par endroits de peinture. Le bleu se confronte à l'ébène et il lui offre un petit sourire, alors qu'il sent le drap retomber sur leurs pieds.

\- « ne pleure pas. » _dit-il, d'une voix douce_. « tu es magnifique. »  
\- « tu le penses v-vraiment ? » _sanglote-t-elle.  
_\- « bien sûr. tu portes mon bébé, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il existe à mes ye-.. hmpf. »

La main délicate de la douce Yamanaka se pose brutalement sur son entrejambe et son souffle se coupe, alors qu'elle resserre douloureusement sa prise ; il sent les perles salées qui s'accroche au bord de ses paupières. Les lèvres de la blonde effleurent sa joue légèrement rugueuse et il remarque que les larmes ne sont plus là, aucune trace visible ; elle mordille le lobe de son oreille, son souffle s'écrasant dans le cou du brun.

\- « n'insinue plus jamais que je suis grosse. »

Et elle relâche sa prise, ce fichu sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

5.

Elle embrasse ses lèvres avec passion. Ses doigts fins glissent dans les mèches brunes, elle s'y agrippe avec force et esquisse un sourire dans le baiser, lorsque les mains du garçon s'accrochent à ses hanches tremblantes. D'une poigne forte, elle le pousse jusqu'au canapé et l'oblige à y prendre place ; la seconde d'après, elle grimpe sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissent une demi-seconde sur le tissu de la chemise qu'il porte et elle s'empresse de mordre sa lèvre, le regard sombre de désir.

\- « a-attends, je-. »

Les mots du brun meurent contre ses lèvres et elle déboutonne sa chemise, avec une facilité déconcertante, pour quelqu'un qui ne regarde même pas ce qu'elle fait ; s'en est presque vexant, lui, il met une vingtaine de minutes à se battre avec son soutien-gorge, d'habitude.

\- « Ino, écou-. »

Les lèvres de la blonde glissent dans son cou et il retient difficilement un gémissement ; elle est là, si près, et il meurt d'envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il en meurt littéralement d'envie, mais ce n'est pas possible ; ses mains se posent délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme et il la repousse, un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres.

\- « arrête, s'il te plaît. » _lâche-t-il_.  
\- « je ne te plais plus ? » _demande-t-elle, du bout des lèvres._

Il retient un rire ; comment pourrait-elle arrêter de lui plaire, un jour ? Son corps est un appel constant à l'indécence, elle ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte ; il ne s'était jamais intéressé à tout ça, le sexe, ne faire qu'un avec une personne, avant elle. Il effleure du bout des doigts les joues de la blonde.

\- « ce n'est pas ça. tu me plais. terriblement. » _réplique-t-il.  
_\- « alors, quoi ? tu m'en veux ? » _souffle-t-elle, les sourcils froncés_. « je sais que je t'ai privé de sexe, pendant presque cinq mois, mais comprends-moi. les hormones me rendaient folles, mais là.. » _le souffle de la blonde se répercute contre son oreille. _« c'est toi qui me rends folle. »

Et les doigts se remettent à lui arracher sa chemise ; en peu de temps, il se retrouve torse-nu et les mains de la blonde s'attaquent à son pantalon. Bordel ce qu'il a envie de la laisser faire, mais il ne peut pas ; d'un geste doux, il attrape ses mains dans les siennes, dépose quelques baisers dessus et la repousse. Il se tire sur ses deux pieds et prend une inspiration.

\- « c'est quoi ton problème ? » _grogne-t-elle, les bras croisés_. « tu couches avec une autre ? c'est cette fille de la Racine, là, je suis sûr. la prochaine fois que je la croise, je la tu-. »  
\- « tais-toi. » _dit-il, en déposant une main sur les lèvres de la blonde_. « je ne te trompe pas et Natsumi est une bonne camarade, rien de plus. »  
\- « bonne ? tu es sérieux ? » _s'énerve-t-elle, en repoussant sa main_.  
\- « bonne, dans le sens sympa. » _souffle-t-il, le cerveau en miettes_.

S'en est dingue, la façon dont elle interprète tout ce qu'il dit de la manière dont elle veut le comprendre. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il passe une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « écoute, j'ai pris une décision. » _lance-t-il_. « je ne te toucherai plus, jusqu'à l'accouchement. »  
\- « pardon ? » _s'exclame-t-elle, les sourcils froncés_. « tu es dingue, est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai constamment envie de baiser ? sérieux, mon corps est tellement en manque, qu'il a réussi à trouver attirant le boulanger au bout de la rue, Sai. le boulanger qui a, genre 70 ans et qui ressemble plus à une femme enceinte que moi. »

L'information lui arrache une quinte de toux ; parfois, il maudit Kiba pour cette fichue idée de le faire sans préservatif. Il ne regrette pas la grossesse, ce qu'il regrette, c'est la douce Ino qu'il connaissait, avant qu'elle ne prend quinze bons kilos et qu'elle lui broie l'entrejambe, le mois dernier. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il prend une inspiration.

\- « écoute, je ne peux juste pas, d'accord ? »  
\- « pourquoi ? » _demande-t-elle, immédiatement_.  
\- « parce que je re-. »  
\- « pourquoi, putain ? » _grogne-t-elle, immédiatement_.  
\- « mais tais-toi, je suis en train de te le dire. »  
\- « tu me parles sur un autre ton, Sai. ou tu dors dehors, cette nuit. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. c'est mal élevé et-. »

Sai la fait taire d'un baiser désespéré ; les mots meurent contre ses lèvres et elle s'empresse de l'approfondir, d'abord doucement, puis sauvagement. Les mots de la blonde se retrouvent très vite sur ses hanches et il les repousse.

\- « j'ai dit non. »  
\- « pourquoi ? »  
\- « parce que je refuse que ma fille, si c'est une fille, voit un pénis avant qu'elle fête ses trente ans. »

Kakashi lui a offert quelques livres sur la paternité et il s'est rendu compte d'une chose ; tous les pères se montraient extrêmement protecteurs envers leur fille, et si un garçon avait le malheur de montrer son pénis à celle-ci, il disparaissait mystérieusement. Et finalement, le brun était d'accord avec ça.

\- « pardon ? » _lâche-t-elle, les yeux plissés_.  
\- « tu as très bien entendu. c'est un très beau cadeau qu'elle pourra se faire pour son trentième anniversaire et-.. qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ino ? »

La main de la blonde entoure brutalement son poignet et elle le tire dans tout l'appartement ; la seconde d'après, il se retrouve sur le pas de la porte, torse-nu. La porte se referme dans un claquement sonore désagréable et il se rend compte qu'il a, pour la cinquième fois, été mis à la porte de son propre appartement.

6.

\- « oh. » _s'exclame-t-elle, dans un léger sursaut_. « c'est froid. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Shizune récupère le tube qu'elle vient de mettre dans un tiroir hasardeux et le lance dans les mains du brun ; il s'empresse de lire les petites écritures, une moue concentrée sur le visage.

\- « du gel à ultrason. » _dit-elle_. « ça nous aidera pour l'échographie. »  
\- « du gel à ultrason. » _répète-t-il_. « ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ? »  
\- « aucun souci, ce n'est pas la première fois que le gel est utilisé pour une échographie. »

Il acquiesce, légèrement méfiant malgré tout et rend le produit à la professionnelle ; il aurait aimé, dans le fond, que ce soit son ancienne coéquipière aux cheveux roses qui s'occupe de ce rendez-vous, parce qu'à travers les missions périlleuses, il a appris à avoir complètement confiance en ces compétences. Mais la rose n'est plus là, depuis un bon moment ; un jour, elle en a eu marre d'attendre Sasuke Uchiha et elle a prit la route, à son tour, pour être aux côtés du garçon qu'elle a toujours aimée. Sai ne comprend pas réellement comment et pourquoi elle en est amoureuse, mais il l'accepte ; et d'une certaine manière, il a hâte qu'elle soit de retour.

\- « et comment ça se passe, ce sixième mois de grossesse ? » _demande la médecin_.  
\- « c'est horri-. » _lance-t-il, inconsciemment, mais il se rattrape_. « ça va, les joies de la grossesse. »

Le sourire légèrement crispé qu'il offre à la brune lui hurle le contraire et elle étouffe discrètement un rire, entre ses lèvres. En réalité, il ment ; c'est horrible, la grossesse, et après celui-ci, il s'est juré de ne plus jamais faire l'amour sans préservatif.

\- « comment tu te sens, Ino ? » _interroge la brune, amusée_.  
\- « très bien. » _lâche-t-elle, immédiatement, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres_. « j'adore être enceinte. »

Il retient difficilement une énième vérité et se concentre sur un point imaginaire ; il en aurait des choses à dire lui. Il s'est retrouvé à la rue plus de sept fois depuis le début de la grossesse et il est littéralement devenu une sorte d'esclave dans son propre appartement ; Ino est trop épuisé et endolori pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- « les nausées, c'est terminé ? »  
\- « totalement et c'est vraiment cool. » _s'exclame la blonde_. « parce que des vomissements dès cinq heures du matin, c'est un peu déroutant. »  
\- « tu m'étonnes. » _souffle la brune_. « le bébé n'appuie pas trop sur ta vessie ? »  
\- « bah.. j'ai sacrément envie de faire pipi, très souvent, mais je pense que ça va. Karui est pire que moi, là-dessus. »

Shizune acquiesce et dépose délicatement un étrange appareil sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, le bout du nez plissé ; et là, Sai regrette fortement de ne pas avoir pris son carnet et quelques crayons. Une étrange image s'affiche et il grimace.

\- « tu passes un vieux film d'extraterrestre, pendant que tu bosses ? » _lance-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
_\- « non. c'est l'image de votre bébé. » _explique-t-elle, dans un léger rire_.  
\- « pardon ? »

Le brun s'empresse de se pencher légèrement, approchant son visage de l'appareil ; mais l'image reste étrange, il ne voit pas du tout où pourrait être son bébé, là-dedans. Et ça ne lui inspire pas confiance.

\- « attends, je te montre. » _propose la brune_. « est-ce que vous voulez apprendre le sexe à cette séance ou avoir la surprise le jour j ? »  
\- « maintenant. » _s'exclame la femme enceinte_. « je le porte pendant neuf mois, c'est déjà une énorme surprise. »

Un énième rire s'échappe des lèvres du médecin et elle acquiesce, déplaçant légèrement l'appareil ; elle pointe d'abord le nez du bébé, puis ses minuscules doigts, ses pieds et finalement, elle dépose son doigt sur l'écran, sur une étrange tâche.

\- « c'est un onzième doigt ? » _questionne le brun_. « tu penses que tu peux le couper avant la naissance ? »  
\- « ce n'est pas un doigt, Sai. » _s'amuse Shizune_.  
\- « oh mon dieu. » _lâche la blonde, en posant ses mains sur ses lèvres_. « c'est un petit garçon. »

Il ressent la pointe d'excitation dans la voix de sa petite-amie et se heurte doucement à son sourire, ce sourire qui lui hurle qu'elle est vraiment heureuse à cet instant ; les sourcils froncés, il pointe ce qui semble être le pénis du bébé.

\- « c'est son pénis, ça ? » _demande-t-il.  
_\- « exact. » _acquiesce la brune_. « vous allez avoir un petit garçon, félicitations. »  
\- « est-ce que tu m'as trompé avec Naruto ? » _lance-t-il, à la douce Yamanaka_.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde s'efface très vite et elle pose un regard menaçant sur lui.

\- « pardon ? » _grogne-t-elle_.  
\- « eh bien, étant donné la taille de son truc, ce n'est pas mon enfant. » _annonce-t-il, les bras croisés. _« je veux dire, tu l'as vu ; je n'ai certainement pas un petit pénis, c'est plutôt.. comment dit Kiba, déjà.. ah oui, une arme mass-.. hmpf. »

La main d'Ino cogne brutalement contre ses lèvres et il étouffe un gémissement douloureux, en reculant, les sourcils froncés.

\- « tu m'as frappé. » _balance-t-il_.  
\- « tu dis des trucs que Shizune n'a pas besoin d'entendre, idiot. » _réplique-t-elle, très vite_.  
\- « oh ça va, elle a déjà vu un pénis et-. »  
\- « finis ta phrase et je te tue. »

L'ébène de ses prunelles se confronte un instant au bleu des iris de sa petite-amie et finalement, il acquiesce ; ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si elle l'a trompé, avec cet idiot de Naruto.

\- « je ne t'ai pas trompé. » _dit-elle, au bout de quelques secondes_. « tous les pénis ont cette taille au début, ça grandit au fur et à mesure, comme le corps. »  
\- « tu es sûr de ça ? » _demande-t-il.  
_\- « demande à Shizune, elle est docteur, non ? »

Il se tourne rapidement vers la brune et elle acquiesce, approuvant les mots d'Ino.

\- « tu veux dire que mon pénis a eu cette taille, un jour ? »  
\- « oui, Sai. » _approuve la brune_. « c'est comme ça pour toutes les personnes ayant un pénis. »  
\- « merde. ça veut dire que Naruto n'a plus un petit pénis, depuis longtemps et qu-. »

Les rires des deux femmes le coupent et il étouffe maladroitement un grognement entre ses lèvres.

7.

Elle ajuste le feu sous la casserole et s'extirpe de la cuisine, en sifflotant une mélodie hasardeuse ; ses pas la ramènent dans la pièce qui sert d'atelier à son petit-ami. Il garde un tas de peintures et des carnets de dessins ; il est extrêmement doué, elle le sait. S'en est presque étrange, elle apprend à le connaître un peu plus chaque jour, depuis qu'elle porte son enfant, et elle aime ce qu'elle voit ; il est d'une maladresse attachante et elle n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sera un excellent père. Inconsciemment, elle dépose une main sur son ventre rond ; dans deux mois, ils auront enfin la chance de connaître ce petit bout, qu'elle attends avec impatience.

Et elle s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, pour retourner dans la cuisine, quand elle sent cette pointe douloureuse dans son ventre ; les sourcils froncés, elle hurle le prénom du brun.

\- « j'arrive. » _elle entend_. « j'arrive. »

Un bruit sourd se heurte aux murs et la seconde d'après, le brun déboule dans la pièce, nu comme un vers, les traits déformés par la panique ; il s'approche d'elle immédiatement et attrape ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « oh merde, est-ce que le bébé arrive ? » _s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix anormalement aiguë_. « parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, je n'ai pas encore préparé vos sacs pour le séjour à l'hôpital et je-. »  
\- « il a bougé. » _le coupe-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres_.

La panique cède à l'incompréhension et il fronce les sourcils, relâchant les mains de la blonde ; mais elle les rattrape immédiatement et les dépose sur son ventre rond.

\- « le bébé. » _souffle-t-elle, heureuse_. « il bouge, tu sens ? »

Sai meurt d'envie de lui dire que non, il ne sent pas ; il a froid, il est sorti de la douche, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle se soit fait mal ou que le bébé arrive. Et sincèrement, il sent une légère pointe de colère naître dans ses entrailles ; mais elle s'efface très vite.. elle s'efface à l'instant où il sent un coup contre sa main. Il dépose un regard mi-surpris mi-émerveillé sur la blonde.

\- « c'est lui ? » _demande-t-il_.  
\- « oui, il commence à se sentir à l'étroit. » _annonce-t-elle_.  
\- « c'est lui. » _répète-t-il, un fin sourire sur les lèvres_.

Une telle sincérité s'extirpe du sourire sur les lèvres du brun, qu'elle ne se retient pas une seconde de plus ; elle l'embrasse amoureusement, avec toute la passion qu'il lui inspire.

8.

Une main délicate se glisse dans ses mèches brunes en désordre et il étouffe un grognement entre ses lèvres ; il est épuisé et il est quasi sûr que ce n'est pas le matin, étant donné que la lune brille dans l'atlas sombre. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et se recroqueville légèrement sur lui-même, mais la main ne s'arrête pas et il se retient de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ; il n'est pas du matin, et il n'est certainement pas de la nuit, visiblement. Il est sur le point de lui dire de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, quand la main frappe brutalement son visage.

\- « réveille-toi, j'ai dit. »

Il retient difficilement la colère dans ses tripes et se hisse en position assise, le drap qui couvrait son torse-nu retombe mollement sur ses cuisses et il jette un mauvais, très mauvais regard à la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du lit. Les mèches blondes légèrement en bordel, une simple nuisette au ton violet sur le corps et un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Il est persuadé, maintenant, que le diable se cache sous une apparence angélique ; il commence à se dire qu'Ino est sûrement plus dangereuse que Danzo et bordel ce que cet homme l'effrayait à l'époque.

\- « c'est quoi ton problème ? » _grogne-t-il_.  
\- « j'ai faim. » _dit-elle, simplement_.  
\- « eh bah, prends un truc dans la cuisine. »

Sai tire le drap sur son corps et s'enfonce dans les draps, prêt à reprendre sa nuit ; mais la main de la douce Yamanaka claque fortement sa cuisse et il étouffe un juron.

\- « quoi, encore ? » _balance-t-il, en se redressant_.  
\- « déjà, tu me parles autrement, Sai. » _réplique-t-elle, sévèrement_. « je porte ton enfant. je sacrifie mon corps pour ça, alors-. »  
\- « d'accord, pardon, pardon. » _s'excuse-t-il, très vite, épuisé_.  
\- « c'est mieux. » _acquiesce-t-elle_. « j'ai envie d'une glace, à la fraise. et une, à la vanille. »  
\- « et ? en quoi ça me concerne ? » _demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.  
\- « j'ai vérifié ta cuisine, tu n'en as pas. »

Le sourire sur les lippes de la blonde lui hurle que la suite ne lui plaira pas ; il croise les bras sur son torse.

\- « hors de question, c'est le milieu de la nuit. »  
\- « je. veux. de la glace. » _dit-elle, telle une enfant_. « et l'épicerie, près du domaine du clan Hyuuga, est encore ouverte. »  
\- « attends. » _soupire-t-il_. « le domaine du clan Hyuuga est à l'autre bout du village. »  
\- « alors, tu devrais prendre la route maintenant. »

Et elle dépose le drap qui le couvrait sur elle, en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il attrape rapidement des vêtements ; qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour cette folle.

9.

La branche craque sous son poids. Il se rattrape tant bien que mal et s'enfonce à travers les portes du village caché de la feuille, sans prendre la peine de saluer les deux shinobis à l'entrée ; il a passé les trois dernières semaines, loin du village, en mission, et il aurait dû encore y être, mais la lettre, qui s'écrasait sous la dureté de ses doigts, annonçait que le travail avait commencé. Il double la cadence à bout de souffle et s'engouffre dans l'hôpital, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude ; son regard s'arrête sur la demoiselle, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, et il dépose ses mains tremblantes sur le bois de la surface, un peu trop brutalement.

\- « ma.. euh, Ino. » _commence-t-il, la gorge sèche_. « Ino Yamanaka. elle est sûrement quelque part, elle est enceinte.. et elle a dû être prise en charge, il y a.. deux heures, je crois. »  
\- « calmez-vous, monsieur. » _souffle la rouquine, en acquiesçant_. « je vérifie, de suite. »

Ses doigts fins feuillettent un carnet, si lentement, qu'il se retient difficilement de lui prendre des mains, dans un élan colérique ; mais une main l'en empêche. Il se heurte au brun des iris de son ancien maître et s'autorise à prendre une inspiration.

\- « merci Shiemi. » _la remercie le cendré_. « je m'en occupe. »  
\- « très bien, sixième du nom. » _acquiesce-t-elle_.

Kakashi le tire dans les couloirs et il n'ose rien dire, il est effrayé et il se sent idiot.

\- « je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt. » _annonce le quarantenaire.  
_\- « j'ai couru. » _lâche-t-il, simplement_. « est-ce.. est-ce qu'elle est en colère contre moi ? parce que j'ai été absent ? »  
\- « je n'en sais rien. » _annonce le cendré_. « je suis là que depuis peu, et il me semble qu'elle est encore au bloc. »

Le cœur du brun rate un battement, mais il acquiesce ; il suit docilement son ancien maître et ils s'arrêtent face à deux portes battantes, d'un beau blanc. Il meurt d'envie d'entrer dans le bloc, mais la poigne forte d'un médecin le retient ; les sourcils froncés, il se libère de la prise.

\- « qui êtes-vous ? » _interroge le médecin_.  
\- « le père du bébé. » _explique Kakashi, sans attendre_.  
\- « je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »  
\- « p-pardon ? » _bégaie le brun_. « il faut que j'y aille. c'est mon bébé et-. »  
\- « attends, Sai. » _souffle doucement le cendré_. « pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas ? »  
\- « la patiente est en train de faire une grosse hémorragie. »

Il sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, s'en est horrible ; il n'a jamais ressenti une souffrance pareille, ça lui coupe le souffle. Son dos se heurte brutalement contre un mur d'un blanc immaculé et il glisse jusqu'au sol, la voix du médecin ne l'atteint plus ; Ino est là, quelque part, toute seule et peut-être qu'il ne la reverra jamais, ça le tue.

\- « comment ça s'annonce ? » _demande le quarantenaire.  
_\- « pas très bien, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, mais les médecins essaient. »  
\- « et l'enfant ? »  
\- « les infirmières s'en occupent, il va bien. c'est un beau garçon. »  
\- « bien, sauvez-la. »

Le médecin acquiesce et disparaît dans le bloc ; le regard brun du quarantenaire effleure la silhouette tremblante de son ancien élève sur le sol et il s'approche délicatement, il s'accroupit et prend une inspiration.

\- « Sai. » _appelle-t-il._

Il ne répond pas.

\- « Sai. » _appelle-t-il, une nouvelle fois_. « regarde-moi. »

Le visage du brun se lève vers lui et il se heurte à l'inquiétude qui déforme les traits du garçon ; il semble sur le point de se fondre en un amas de souffrances et il n'apprécie pas ça. Il glisse une main dans ses mèches brunes, en tentant maladroitement d'être réconfortant.

\- « Ino est une battante et-. »  
\- « j'étais prêt à prendre la fuite. »

Les mots du garçon lui arrachent un froncement de sourcils et il s'installe sur le sol froid, à ses côtés.

\- « j'ai reçu la lettre et pendant une minute, je me suis dit que je pouvais simplement prendre la fuite, disparaître.. » _continue le brun_. « notre fils aurait été heureux, même sans père.. parce qu'elle aurait pris soin de lui.. et ils auraient été heureux. n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ? » _questionne-t-il_.  
\- « l'idée d'être loin d'elle faisait trop mal. » _avoue-t-il, le regard baissé_.  
\- « alors sois fort, Sai. » _réconforte le sixième hokage_. « sois fort, parce que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans les prochaines heures, votre fils aura besoin de toi. tu es son père, comporte toi comme tel. »

Inconsciemment, ou pas, Sai se hisse dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ancien maître et acquiesce, le cœur tremblant ; hanté par les sourires de sa petite-amie. Un tas d'heures s'échappent, combien ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, il n'a pas compté ; une infirmière est venue, à un moment, pour lui proposer de voir son petit garçon, mais il s'est empressé de dire non. Ino l'a porté neuf mois, Ino l'a protégé à l'intérieur de ses entrailles ; elle doit être la première.

Un médecin s'extirpe finalement du bloc, du sang sur la blouse blanche et il se tire immédiatement sur ses deux pieds, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance ; mais un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres du professionnel.

\- « votre conjointe va bien. » _annonce-t-il, épuisé. _« elle s'est battue férocement, les infirmières la mettent dans une chambre. »  
\- « je veux la voir. » _s'exclame-t-il_.  
\- « bien sûr. » _acquiesce l'homme. _« une infirmière va vous conduire à elle. »

Et il prend congé ; la blouse blanche couverte de sang disparaît de sa vue et Sai prend une inspiration, empreinte de soulagement. Quelque part, dans sa cage thoracique, il a encore mal ; mais elle va bien.. Ino va bien et-. L'émotion le frappe et il manque de perdre l'équilibre, là, au beau milieu du corridor ; Kakashi passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et lui offre un doux sourire.

\- « je t'emmène prendre un café et un beignet. ce n'est pas négociable. »

Le sixième hokage l'emmène, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire et quand, plus tard, il met un pied dans la chambre de sa petite-amie, il se sent légèrement mieux ; ses iris bruns s'accrochent immédiatement au visage de la blonde et son cœur rate un battement, lorsqu'il se perd soudainement dans ses prunelles bleutées qu'il aime tant. Elle est là, en position assise, un bébé dans les bras et elle lui sourit, à lui, qui a failli prendre la fuite.

Ses genoux cognent brutalement contre le sol froid et il fond en larmes ; la seconde d'après, les bras de la blonde se glisse autour de son corps tremblant et elle positionne correctement le bébé entre eux. Mais Sai, lui, il ne voit qu'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle et il est tellement soulagé à cet instant.

\- « j'ai crû que.. j-j'ai crû que je t'avais.. » _bégaie-t-il, entre deux sanglots_.  
\- « jamais, Sai. » _réplique-t-elle, immédiatement, d'une voix douce_. « tu ne me perdras jamais, je t'aime tellem-. »

Les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes l'empêchent de terminer sa phrase et elle glisse une main dans ses mèches brunes ; le baiser a un léger goût salé, mais elle ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Un gazouillement les tire de l'instant et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle dépose une main sur la joue rugueuse du brun.

\- « tu es papa. » _souffle-t-elle, tendrement._

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, son regard se heurte au nourrisson dans les bras de sa petite-amie ; son cœur rate un battement. Un minois d'une douceur déconcertante, une minuscule poignée de mèches blondes et deux billes d'un bleu si clair qu'il y voit le ciel ; il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent, il ne connaît pas tout ça, mais à l'instant où Ino glisse délicatement le bébé dans ses bras tremblants, son cœur bat la chamade et il se dit que, peut-être, c'est ça, être heureux.

10.

Il se perd dans l'atlas à la teinte légèrement orangée ; cette couleur l'amène soudainement des années en arrière, alors qu'il se bat aux côtés d'une tignasse blonde, au sourire rayonnant. Naruto lui manque, terriblement ; le garçon a été la première personne à lui tendre la main. Est-ce que ça fera moins mal, un jour ? Un doux parfum de lavande l'enveloppe et il esquisse un sourire ; ça aussi, il l'a eu grâce au blond. Des lèvres effleurent délicatement sa joue rugueuse et il les capture dans un tendre baiser ; Ino n'a jamais quitté ses pensées, pas une seule fois, alors qu'il se battait dans les décombres terrifiants du pays du feu. Elle était à des kilomètres de lui, et pourtant, elle était partout où il posait son regard ; c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu. Parce qu'il était tout simplement incapable de vivre sans elle, parce qu'être loin d'elle faisait trop mal.

\- « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » _demande-t-elle, doucement_.  
\- « à toi. » _lâche-t-il, dans un murmure contre ses lèvres_. « je pense toujours à toi. »

Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochent aux joues de la blonde et elle lui prend un second baiser, bien plus passionné que le premier ; puis, elle s'éloigne, un brin de malice dans les prunelles. Il la trouve ravissante.

\- « tu as faim ? » _interroge-t-elle.  
_\- « très. » _dit-il, en l'attirant contre son torse_.  
\- « je parle de nourriture. » _rectifie-t-elle, amusée_.  
\- « moi aussi. » _souffle-t-il. _

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois, elle a vraiment beaucoup de mal à rompre l'échange ; il lui a tellement manqué, et elle a vraiment cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Les cadavres arrivaient par dizaines aux portes du village caché du sable et elle s'était persuadée qu'il serait parmi eux, un jour ; mais il était là, près d'elle. Et bordel ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se hisse maladroitement sur ses deux pieds et dépose chastement ses lèvres sur son front.

\- « je m'occupe du repas. » _annonce-t-elle_. « repose toi. »  
\- « tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai qu'une seule jambe que je ne peux pas faire un repas. »  
\- « je le sais, mais j'ai encore envie d'être aux petits soins pour toi, alors tais toi. »

Un sourire tendre se glisse, malgré lui, sur ses lèvres et il l'observe disparaître dans la demeure ; bien vite, une seconde silhouette s'avance sur le perron et Inojin prend place, près de lui. La seconde d'après, un vieux bouquin tombe entre ses mains et il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître le carnet de dessin que son frère lui a offert, des années en arrière. Shin aussi, il lui manque.

\- « je l'ai gardé. » _souffle l'adolescent_. « mais maintenant, tu es là et c'est à toi. »  
\- « merci Inojin. » _lâche-t-il, maladroitement_.  
\- « je ne l'ai pas ouvert, t'en fais pas. » _déclare-t-il_.

Il acquiesce, le cœur tremblant et ouvre délicatement le carnet ; ses prunelles brunes s'accrochent tristement au dessin, qui représentent son frère et lui, main dans la main. Il n'était qu'un orphelin, u garçon dont personne ne voulait, mais Shin.. Shin a fait de lui quelqu'un. Il se souvient de tous les sourires, tous les rires, toutes les blagues, toutes les fois où le garçon a prit soin de lui ; un sourire déforme ses lèvres et il prend une inspiration.

\- « j'avais un frère. » _confie-t-il, du bout des lèvres_.

Le regard de son fils s'accroche à son visage, mais il fixe les dessins.

\- « il s'est sacrifié, j'étais à peine adolescent à ce moment-là. » _continue-t-il_. « et Shin.. mon frère, il s'est sacrifié pour moi, pour que je vive. ce bouquin, c'est tout ce que j'ai de lui. il t'aurait vraiment aimé et-. »

Les bras tremblants de l'adolescent autour de son corps lui coupent le souffle ; les sourcils froncés, il ose un regard vers son fils et se confronte silencieusement aux larmes sur ses joues pâles. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, il dépose le carnet sur le perron et passe un bras fort autour la silhouette frêle du garçon, le tirant un peu plus contre son torse. Un sanglot s'élève du blond et il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur son front tremblant ; certaines le prennent pour un fou, parce qu'il s'est coupé la jambe, mais lui, chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur sa future épouse et son fils, il sait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire.

* * *

nda : A Piece Of Us, est une suite du one-shot Imagine Me And You. Neuf instants de l'existence Sai, alors qu'il s'apprête à être père ; le dixième est un petit passage exclusif de CWSAP : Could we start again please, il n'est pas nécessaire cependant de lire l'histoire en question. Merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et mettre un commentaire. Bien sûr, j'écris pour moi, mais les commentaires sont toujours un moment de vrai plaisir ; n'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre un, que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous ressentez après la lecture ou pour me donner votre avis, une idée de one-shot, etc.


End file.
